


Attack of the Kisses

by spideys_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Star Wars References, because Peter’s a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: Tony and Peter watch one of Peter’s favourite movies after a good day in the lab. The kid gets a little cuddly...Fill for an ask on my tumblr “getting together starker request?” by anon.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Attack of the Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! 🥰

They’d been tinkering in the lab all afternoon and evening, until finally they decided to call it a night, and head back to the penthouse. 

Tony had ordered them three pizzas, figuring that’d be enough to satisfy the superhuman he was hosting for the week’s appetite. They sat next to each other, both cross legged on the couch while eating, Tony trying not to visually wince at the pineapple that covered two of the three pies. The kid bit into it every time with the same faint smile, like he was thanking the pizza for gracing his tastebuds. Sometimes he let out a little moan as well and closed his eyes, the sight was one that was far too cute for Tony. 

Attack of the Clones played in the background while Tony teased Peter about the very existence of the prequels. Peter defended the second episode, claiming it was basically a romance movie that humanises Anakin. Now that was definitely something Tony didn’t know what to think about, so he let it drop. 

Though, he choked on his soda when Peter remarked on how Obi Wan’s glow up made him look even hotter this episode. Tony had to struggle to control his breathing when Peter lamented that it was almost definitely the facial hair. 

Tony didn’t catch the way Peter’s cheeks tinged pink, or how he side-eyed him. Tony’s eyes were fixed on the screen. They often weren’t. Usually it was Peter who stared at the moving Jedis on the tv, and Tony who stared at Peter’s face.

The movie progressed, and yeah, Tony had to admit the kid was right. It was just a shitty romance movie in sci-fi packaging. But it didn’t matter. Because it brought a smile to Peter’s face, and Tony would do anything to keep it there. Or to keep putting in on, over and over again.

Thing is, since the beginning of the movie, their er, positions had changed a bit. Peter was slowly but surely gravitating towards Tony, and though Tony didn’t notice, he was gravitating towards the boy, too. First it was just the touch of an ankle to the inner arch of his foot. Then a knee resting on his shin. And when Peter adjusted and put his glass back down on the coffee table, well, he scooted a little bit closer, his elbow brushing Tony’s on the way to leaning back. The two were just about sitting flush together.

Tony could feel his heartbeat start to elevate in his chest.

On screen, the girl and the guy, uh. Tony tried to think. Anakin and Padmé? Were getting married in secret on the girl’s private little planet or whatever. Tingly music and heartfelt scenes.. it was all very romantic. He felt Peter gently rest his head on his shoulder. Fuck. He shouldn’t be having these feelings. Beautiful lithe body presses up against his... but Peter was still a kid. He was a kid. He was a kid. He chanted it, in his head, hoping that if he said it enough, his attraction would dissipate. His heart beat, faster and faster, and he was to preoccupied in his panic to remember that Peter could hear it. Peter turned his head, towards him, their eyes locking. Peter leaned forward, his face closer to Tony’s, and pressed his lips against Tony’s. 

Tony was frozen in shock, as those soft little lips kissed his own. Peter started to pull away, but Tony reached out, catching his cheek with his hand. His other hand he brought down to the kid’s hip, and pulled him closer. Peter happily let Tony adjust him, let him pull him into his lap. 

Tony stared up at the beautiful boy on his lap, appreciating every bit of the pink flush that dusted the kid’s face. He was so beautiful. This, him underneath Peter, being straddled by him, and kissing him, was everything he’d ever wanted. He tilted his head up as Peter returned to the kiss, maybe kissing a little too hard, not quite yet knowing the right pressure. 

After several minutes of kissing, Tony felt Peter involuntarily rut against his lower stomach. The kid was hard and desperate. “Please,” And no whine or plea had ever sounded so delectable. But Tony couldn’t let this be just some one-nighter, or some ‘mistake’ come morning. No.

“Peter...” Tony let the back of his hand caress the side of that pretty jaw. “How about we take this slow?” Hurt flashed across Peter’s face and he knew he already fucked up. They weren’t even together yet, for fuck’s sake. “Wait— no.” Tony stuttered out fast, trying to get Peter to see. “I didn’t mean that, I meant. I meant, I want to do this right,” He reaches down and set his hand on top of the kid’s. “With you. Let me take you out first.”

Peter nodded, eyes adverted down. “When?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Peter giggled, his mood having taken a full one-eighty. “So you do want me...” And god, did Tony love that blush. 

“Of course I do.” He leaned forward, gave Peter a quick pec on the lips before shuffling on the couch to stand, Peter following suit. “But right now we should go to sleep, so we’ll get up on time for tomorrow morning.” 

“Tomorrow morning?” 

“Yeah, our breakfast date.” 

“Oh.” Peter’s grin had significantly grown. “Well goodnight, Mr. Stark.”

As Peter walked to his room Tony huffed, just a little semblance of laughter escaping. “It’ll have to be Tony now, but goodnight, kid.” 

He knew Peter could hear him, even though he was out of sight, so it really wasn’t much of a surprise when the spider-boy shouted “Peter!” in response to Tony’s again calling him ‘kid’. 

Tony smiled, walking to his bed content, for the first time in a while. 

⎊ ♥ ᛤ

The next day they went to a little independent French breakfast bakery, Tony got a fancy coffee, Peter got a Nutella banana crepe, and then they both went back to the tower to pop Peter’s cherry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a kudos or comment down below if you like!


End file.
